¿Qué es el porno?
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Unos compañeros en la clase de Kageyama están hablando de algo que él desconoce... así que decide preguntarles... ¿Qué pasará? Esto es KageHina, contiene lemon explícito (ando pervert) xD


**¿Qué es esto mi dios? xD Por Yatogami-sama xD**

 **Bueno, supongo que al menos cumplí xD**

 **He traído, tal y como prometí un nuevo fanfic de Kageyama x Hinata. El anterior debo decir que era más tierno y bonito, este me salió todo pervertido... y en un principio no iba a tener lemon, pero... los acontecimientos me llevaron a ponerlo... xDDD**

 **¿Quién me entiende? xD (pregunta retórica) kajhjakajak**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **-YAOI**

 **-LEMON**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece, sin embargo la historia que leerás a continuación es 100% mía xD**

 **Te invito a leer y disfrutar, si te gusta deja un review :3**

* * *

 _ **~ ¿Qué es el porno?~**_

Hay personas en este mundo que parecieran haber salido de un cuento de hadas para niños chiquitos. Que parecen haber vivido en una isla desierta toda su vida.

Muchos creen que no existen.

Pero no, se equivocan. Existen. Y Kageyama era uno de ellos.

—Oye ayer vi a una tipa… era hermosa… y tenía unos pechos… —decía el tipo en medio del recreo a su amigo. Hacía gestos obscenos con las manos y se dedicaba a describir cada zona de la mujer mencionada.

— ¿En qué página la viste?

—Bueno, ya sabes en…

El armador cambió su lápiz de mano.

¿Qué era esa página que mencionaban?

—Yo vi otra que lo hacía en un auto… fue muy excitante…

¿De qué hablaban?

—Pues yo me "pajeé" viendo a la bella _.

—Oye ¡sus tetas son una pasada!

Y más bla bla bla acerca del tema.

Kageyama no entendía de qué hablaban.

Así que, sin pensar un instante que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sólo quiso retribuir a su curiosidad.

— ¿De qué hablan?

Todos temblaron, Kageyama en verdad daba miedo con su mirada oscura y su pose de "dímelo o te mato".

—De… pues…

—De porno ¿de qué va a ser sino? —respondió el más valiente de los cuatro.

— ¿Por…no? —preguntó Kageyama mirándolos fijamente.

—Sí, no te hagas tío, de seguro que te has "jalado el ganso" alguna vez en tu vida.

Se rieron.

— ¿Jalarse… el ganso?

En la mente de Kageyama imaginaba a un ganso siendo perseguido, éste entonces quedaba atrapado en un hoyo, así que el cazador usaba sus manos para tirarlo del cuello, sin cuidado, ya que después de todas formas lo iba a comer…

Los tipos borraron sus sonrisas y se miraron, primero sin creérselo, luego divertidos y finalmente conspirativos.

—Mira, el porno es algo muy divertido. Es una buena forma de unir los sentimientos… con… tus amigos —se aguantó la risa— ¿Por qué no invitas a alguien a tu casa para que vean porno juntos?

— ¿Invitar?

—Sí, a un amigo. Pero que sea sorpresa. Tú lo invitas y le dices que quieres que vean una película y pues pones el video cuando aparezca.

— ¿Video?

—Ay, amigo… busca porno en internet… No, mejor, ¿tienes número? Tengo un video perfecto para ti. —Volvió a tragarse la risa, igual que sus amigos.

Kageyama no sabía que era esa palabra, así que le causó curiosidad.

Una curiosidad de la cual no sabía sus consecuencias…

* * *

Esa tarde luego del entrenamiento, el inocente chico que sólo tenía una cosa en su cabeza vio su celular, notando el mensaje que le había llegado, que tenía una clara advertencia.

" _Velo con amigo, sino el lazo no será unido"_

Kageyama decidido miró a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo… ¿a quién invitaba? ¿Tanaka, Sugawara, Daichi…? Tsukishima estaba descartado, una y mil veces, de eso estaba seguro.

Un cuerpo chocó contra él. Golpeándose.

— ¡Ay! —el chico más bajito se aterrorizó al ver con quien había chocado. Se hizo para atrás rápidamente y se disculpó una infinidad de veces.

Ahí estaba a quien necesitaba.

—Hinata. —nombró. —Quiero que vayas a mi casa el sábado a las nueve de la mañana en punto ¿entendido?

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Para… — _"Debe ser un secreto"_ — Para que unifiquemos nuestros lazos. —terminó de decir y se fue.

Dejando a un chico de cabellos desordenados, muy confundido.

Los demás compañeros del equipo simplemente se miraron, pensando que Kageyama quizás quería darle una clase de entrenamiento especial a Hinata, o por esas últimas palabras, quería conocerlo más para que sus ataques sincronizados mejoraran.

Por esto, nadie reclamó.

* * *

Dos días después llegó el día sábado.

Hinata corrió para no llegar tarde al encuentro que pidió el "rey". Llegó justo a tiempo, lo que se llama justo… y vio como el chico azabache ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Casi, casi. —fue su comentario. Ganándose un mohín de reproche por parte del saltarín voleibolista.

Entraron de inmediato. Subieron las escaleras y Hinata conoció la habitación del rígido chico, la cual estaba ordenada hasta decir basta. Vio, además que había un celular conectado al computador encima del escritorio de éste.

Había un video pausado, que iniciaba con la pantalla en negro.

—Emm… ¿Kageyama? ¿Por qué querías que viniera hoy?

—Siéntate. —le dijo mostrándole su cama.

Hinata se puso nervioso… sentarse en la cama de Kageyama era un poco… meneó la cabeza, ¿de qué se avergonzaba? ¡Él no era una doncella!

Se lanzó bruscamente y quedó frente a la pantalla del computador.

Ya que el armador había movido el escritorio, para que quedara en una posición cómoda frente a la cama.

Entonces dio "play".

¿Qué era porno? Esa pregunta le había asaltado aquel día y decidió preguntar a esos chicos… mejor lo hubiera buscado él por su cuenta después…

Inicio el video con dos chicos, uno más bajo que el otro, el bajo de piel clara y cabello rubio, mientras el alto era de piel más blanca aún con cabello negro.

El video estaba en inglés, sin subtítulos.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

No entendía ni una palabra.

Ojalá estuviera ahí la segunda mánager de Karasuno.

—Kageyama tu película es muy rara… y no tiene subtítulos…

Ellos no sabían que eso no se requería en ese tipo de videos globalizados.

El chico rubio y bajo parecía insinuársele al más alto.

De pronto… el más alto agarró al otro de los hombros y unieron sus labios.

Hinata y Kageyama quedaron en completa "póker face", su rostro no decía nada, estaban blancos como un papel, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse…

El chico de cabellos negros levantó la polera del otro, se la quitó apresurado. Tomó las tetillas entre sus labios y las mordisqueó.

Él otro gemía intensamente… aunque recién estaba empezando…

El tipo bajó los pantalones del más bajo y entre sus dedos apretó el miembro, que lo esperaba ansioso.

Dijeron algunas frases en inglés, que ninguno de los dos japoneses entendieron, y además aunque pudieran leer una traducción estaban demasiado ocupados procesando lo que veían.

Y la imaginación empezó a trabajar…

La imaginación es peligrosa… nunca sabes a que límites puede llegar…

En la mente de Kageyama aparecía un hermoso chico de cabellos alocados mirándolo, mientras gemía por como sus tetillas eran devoradas, luego como él bajaba y mordía las zonas del abdomen, llegando al límite de los pantaloncillos…

Y a su vez Hinata, en su mente veía como él estaba en la posición del chico bajo de aquella "película", siendo besado intensamente… y viendo con claridad que lo hacía su compañero…

Los sonrojos invadieron sus caras ferozmente.

Mas, nadie detuvo el video.

Tampoco usaron audífonos, menos mal que no estaba al máximo.

Vieron como ambos protagonistas (los únicos del vídeo) seguía besándose, seguían tocándose… hasta que el chico de pelo negro puso a cuatro patas al otro.

Kageyama alzó una ceja, en medio de todo su sonrojo ¿para qué hacía eso?

Hinata ponía sus manos en la cara y trataba de cubrirse los ojos, sin embargo separaba los dedos y volvía a mirar, para luego repetir la acción.

Ocurrió que el actor bajó y colocó su boca en el trasero de su pareja y empezó a meter su lengua… ahí…

El armador de Karasuno quedó estupefacto, ¿qué rayos era eso? ¿Qué tipo de película era esa? ¿Por qué ambos parecían disfrutar tanto de una cosa tan asquerosa y vulgar?

En cambio, Hinata estaba tapándose toda la cara, la cual estaba roja hasta las orejas. Se retaba mentalmente, porque aquello no le daba asco, todo lo contrario… le estaba haciendo pasar muy mal…

Miró de reojo a su compañero, quien parecía confundido y asqueado…

Volvió a regañar a su mente…

A Kageyama le estaba jodiendo ver eso, ¿entonces por qué a él no?

Una luz apareció en su pregunta. Una respuesta certera y precisa.

Kageyama fue quien lo invitó a ver aquello a lo que ahora le mostraba mala cara.

"¿Es acaso tu repugnancia falsa?" —Se preguntó.

El actor tomó entre sus manos el miembro de aquel que estaba recibiendo el divino placer. Lo acariciaba y seguía moviendo su mano, agrandándole las dudas a Kageyama.

Decidió bajar y lamer también las bolas al descubierto, tomando entre sus manos el escroto que las recubría con galantería.

— Oh! Yes! Fuck yeah! —soltó frente a los ignorantes del sexo.

—You like? You are a dirty! —y siguió lamiendo, hasta que prefirió agrandar ese espacio con sus dedos. Primero uno, luego el otro, y finalmente los movía en forma de tijeras, abrumando de placer al que era sometido.

—Yes! Yes! Give me more! Ah! —gemía gritando suciedades, que ninguno de los dos japoneses entendían en lo absoluto.

Hinata bajó las manos de su cara y las puso entre sus piernas.

Esos pequeños shorts que traía empezaban a achicarse… Su aliento empezaba a volverse demasiado caliente, no podía soportarlo más… El sudor lo inundaba…

— ¡Yo mejor me voy! ¡Esta película es muy rara Kageyama! —dijo tratando de reíry manteniendo su mano con cuidado en su entrepierna. — ¡Nos vemos en el entrenamiento! —dijo para correr a la puerta, donde fue sujetado por unos brazos que sostuvieron sus hombros.

—Espera. Quiero seguir viendo un poco más.

—No, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer… jajajaj ¡Qué tonto yo! —estaba nervioso, ya no sabía como esconder lo que había entre sus piernas palpitando. Unas manos fueron a su abdomen y lo levantaron con intención de devolverlo a la cama.

— ¡Basta Kageyama! ¡De verdad quiero irme! ¡Por favor!

—¡Ven conmigo

—¡No. No! —se removía inquieto.

En uno de sus movimientos bruscos el chico se soltó, pero las manos de Kageyama buscaron agarrarlo de nuevo, encontrando algo diferente en su tacto.

Hinata quería morir.

—Esto es… —Kageyama apretó la creciente erección con una de sus manos que cotidianamente usaba para levantar el balón.

—Yo… ¡No me toques! —dijo zafándose.

Su mano, fue dirigida a la entrepierna contraria.

—Yo estoy igual ¿entiendes la razón?

Las miradas y los alientos chocaron en busca de una respuesta, que ninguno de los inexpertos conocía.

—Y sí… ¿hacemos lo que en el vídeo? —soltó Kageyama… y Hinata no pudo negarse, porque su pantalón ya había sido bajado.

—Kage…

—Espera. —sacó su propia erección y puso la mano de Hinata en ella. —Si te toco tú me tocas.

El otro asintió, y en un segundo ambos estaban moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo, en los miembros desconocidos.

Empezaron con leves toques, para conocer un poco aquello que les causaba intriga.

—Ambos somos hombres… ¿por qué? —preguntó Hinata. —Ambos tenemos lo mismo, pero es tan diferente a la vez… —se retorció cuando Kageyama tocó la punta.

—No somos la misma persona… nuestros cuerpos son distintos… —Hinata vio cómo su compañero de equipo siempre calmado, estaba algo más acelerado y con un sonrojo apenas visible en su rostro.

Sonrió.

—No somos iguales, aunque seamos del mismo género. —dijo entendiendo algo que muchos en la actualidad no comprenden.

Se empinó levemente y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.

Lo besó.

Torpe, sin ninguna maestría… Era un beso de principiantes, que intentaba asemejarse a uno como lo que habían visto recientemente.

Eran dos niños en el cuerpo de adolescentes.

Era doloroso cuando chocaban sus dientes, razón principal por la cual se tuvieron que separar.

Se miraron aún con la sensación de golpe y estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Kageyama eres idiota, chocaste tus dientes contra mí! —reía agarrándose el estómago.

— ¡Tú fuiste el que se empinó demasiado y chocó conmigo! —se burlaba haciendo gestos en relación a la estatura del otro.

— ¡Oye! —le reclamó avanzando para pegarle. —¡Ah!

— ¡Ah!

Al chocar sus miembros recordaron el la situación en la que estaban, igualmente cuando escucharon los quejidos provenir de la pantalla.

Se acercaron a la cama y vieron como el pene del más alto entraba en el chico más bajito y menudo.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes…

—Kageyama tú…

No pudo seguir hablando, vio como su pene era atrapado por una mano ardiente, y como sus labios nuevamente eran prisioneros del adolescente. Aunque parecía tener una presteza en ello… ya que ahora, ese beso parecía más profundo, le hacía gemir entrelazando ambas lenguas y la lengua que escapaba era lamida y atraída de vuelta.

—Yo, por alguna razón…

—Yo también quiero…

No pensaron en que ambos eran hombres, tampoco pensaron en que pasaría después, sólo querían unir sus cuerpos, seguir tocándose.

Eran niños inocentes que habían conocido el mundo de los adultos, y anhelaban seguir creciendo…

—Hinata…

—Kageyama…

Siguieron besándose sobre las colchas, embriagándolas de un dulce aroma, llenándolas a la vez de sus fluidos… convirtiendo aquel lugar en un nido de amor y lujuria.

Eran inexpertos, que aprendían rápido.

Kageyama besó el cuerpo en toda su extensión… y aún si le pareció asqueroso en un principio siguió los pasos del vídeo, como un ritual.

Se excitaron hasta que llegaron al momento, donde Kageyama bajó hasta el entrepierna y respiró encima… queriendo guardar en su memoria tal momento…

Hinata sintió el paraíso cuando un dedo se adentró en su interior y una lengua acariciaba el contorno de su miembro hinchado.

Nunca había visto aquella parte de su cuerpo así, si no hubiera estado con Kageyama habría pensado que estaba enfermo, pero ya que el otro estaba igual…

Hinata abrió sus piernas dejando que la intrusión continuase.

La lengua ajena fue depositada en los suburbios más recónditos… Disfrutó estando ahí, saboreando y expandiendo el hueco… preparándolo para la invasión.

Hinata reaccionó.

Él, con las piernas derritiéndose por el placer, se movió, quitando a Kageyama y poniéndose él encima.

Ofreció su trasero y él recibió el pene a punto de estallar.

Ambos se dieron placer.

Hinata trató de no rozar sus dientes, intuyendo que eso no sería agradable.

Usó sólo su lengua y su boca que era capaz de mantener ahí la polla sin problemas.

Eso no había aparecido en el vídeo, que había ya acabado.

Cuando el ano estuvo suficientemente lubricado Hinata movió su trasero, de una manera tan erótica, que el otro tuvo que taparse la nariz para no sangrar.

Seguía manteniendo sus dedos en el interior y moviéndolos a pesar de que Hinata se removía inquieto, deseando más.

—Ka…ge…ya…ma… —pronunció con dificultad— Yo quiero…

Se movió por sí sólo buscando lo prohibido, internándose en el infierno.

Tomó el pene y de un golpe lo introdujo en su interior. Sin que Kageyama pudiera reducir el acto.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al sentir tal "cosa" dentro de él.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Kageyama por su parte, había perdido total lógica dentro de sí.

—Kageya… ma… duele… yo creo… —No fue escuchado, el chico que era el activo, usó su pelvis y se movió con fuerza, golpeando la zona que recibía su miembro.

Lo sacaba y metía con tanta fuerza y con tanta precisión… no cabía duda de cuál era su posición.

Unos ruidos se escucharon en la escalera.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Kageyama, cariño, ya llegué. Iré al supermercado ahora ¿quieres que traiga algo?

Hinata se cubrió la boca y siguió saltando sobre la polla, con la ayuda del dueño de ésta.

—Ah… no… necesito nada… gracias…

—Hijo, no te escucho bien, ¿puedo entrar?

—No… yo voy…

Hinata creyó que debía salir y dejar el placentero momento para que Kageyama atendiera a su madre.

Imaginaba que después de eso, no podrían retomar donde habían quedado, pero primero lo primero…

Quiso bajarse y dejar su acción, pero fue detenido por un sucio movimiento pélvico que estampó el pene contra su interior, entrando aún más profundo.

—¡Ah…! —se tapó la boca muy tarde.

—Kageyama ¿estás bien?

—Voy… —con toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó tomando a Hinata, para acercarse a la puerta, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Caminó continuando con la acción de joder el culo de su compañero… ¿podía seguir llamándolo así? Y en la puerta le respondió a su madre:

—No me traigas… nada… —embistió— Compra… lo que necesites. Yo estoy bien.

—Ok. Nos vemos Kageyama. —terminó de decir la mujer para bajar las escaleras y volver a salir antes de que se hiciera tarde.

La espalda de Hinata chocó contra la puerta en el momento exacto en que la madre de quien lo empotraba cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Los gemidos continuaron, junto con los fluidos…

—Esto es…

— ¡Fantástico!

— ¡No quiero… que acabe!

La sensación les recorrió la columna vertebral y sintieron el final… que ellos no podían explicarse.

La eyaculación fue la primera de muchas que tendrían en su vida…

Acabaron en el suelo, exhaustos…

Con la respiración agitada.

De pronto Shoyo se acercó a Tobio y lo besó nuevamente…

—Más… —dijo con una voz repleta de deseo. —Aun no entiendo del todo… esto…

—Yo tampoco… —volvió a lanzarse sobre él.

* * *

Cuando llegó el día lunes cuatro chicos en el recreo volvieron a hablar de temas candentes y de páginas, y programas sobre esto y lo otro. Que citas online, que porno, que… un montón de cosas.

Kageyama se levantó de su asiento y revisó su móvil.

Al instante los compañeros de clase lo miraron con burla.

—Ahora debe estar siendo la risa de su equipo. —rió bajito, ante las afirmaciones que le daban los otros.

De pronto entró corriendo un chico bajito de largas piernas y una mirada dulce.

—Kageyama ¿Vamos a entrenar?

—Sí.

— ¿Y después? —le miró inocente.

— ¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

Los ojos brillosos de ambos fue algo que nadie pudo interpretar.

Kageyama pasó por el lado de los chicos que le enviaron el vídeo.

—Gracias, tenían razón, eso llamado porno une lazos con otros. —dijo mostrando su alegría, aunque no lo enmarcó en una sonrisa, eso daría miedo.

— ¿Ah?

—Gracias. —dijo Hinata acercándose a Kageyama y delante de todos entrelazando sus dedos con él. —Fue muy divertido y aprendimos mucho.

—Nos vemos. —fue su última frase.

Los tipos quedaron con la boca en el piso… No sabían que responder.

De pronto uno de ellos empezó a llorar.

— ¡Moriré virgen!

Los cuatro se miraron. Ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna experiencia en temas de sexo, sólo veían vídeos… sólo hablaban a través de una computadora… sólo jugaban… y querían más.

Vieron en los otros ojos la respuesta.

— ¿Intentémoslo?

* * *

Y así Kageyama y Hinata aprendieron que la curiosidad… a veces no era tan mala, tal vez te hacía doler el culo un poquito, pero no te mataba.

Y el cuarteto de chicos jamás volvió a necesitar del porno… aprendieron que era más divertido representarlo… entre ellos...

Los chicos de Karasuno fueron los únicos que quedaron con incógnitas, en especial cuando Hinata caía al suelo producto de dolores que no explicaba y Kageyama iba (como jamás hacía) a socorrerlo enseguida…

— ¿Qué les pasará? —susurró Tanaka.

—Ni idea. —respondió Nishinoya.

Y más alejados, Yamaguchi tocó un brazo de Tsukishima para atraer su atención.

— ¿Tú crees que sea lo que imagino? ¿Ellos son como nosotros?

Tsukishima sonrió de lado burlándose del rey, pero más de su pareja que parecía sufrir (pero apostaba a que lo había disfrutado en su momento) y acarició con disimulo los cabellos de su pecoso.

—Exacto. —fue lo único que dijo para luego continuar con la práctica.

* * *

 **WTF? :v Sí, yo también dije lo mismo, esta historia me quedó muy random, pero prefiero compartirla que guardármela xD**

 **Dejadme un review y dadme tu punto de vista ;) ¿Qué te ha parecido? :3 :3 :3**

 **Y si te preguntas porqué puse a la mamá de Kageyama, pues... si no la ponen en el anime, pues la saco yo en un fanfic xDD**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Ahora, a las 7 de la mañana a dormir se ha dicho xD**


End file.
